1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminated-glass door handle assembly, particularly to one including a first handle and a second handle both made of laminated glass, oppositely fastened to a glass door at both sides by at least one coupling device, provided with different shapes and colors to meet a whole design of different buildings, and having excellent strength to resist shock and impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional door handle assembly, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes an inside handle 11 and an outside handle 12 made of metal round tubes with bent configuration and oppositely fastened to a glass door 10. The glass door 10 has two through holes 100 respectively fastened with two upper openings and two lower openings of the inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12. In assembling, firstly extend an adjusting screw 17 through a central hole 160 of a stop block 16, a central hole 150 of a first washer 15, the upper through hole 100 of the glass door 10, a central hole 140 of a second washer 14 and then screw the adjusting screw 17 in a threaded hole 130 of a stationery seat 13 secured in an upper opening of the inside handle 11, by which the upper opening of the inside handle 11 can be fastened to the glass door 10 at one side. Secondly, cover an upper opening of the outside handle 12 to the stop block 16, align a through hole 120 extending through two sidewalls of the upper opening of the outside handle 12 with two threaded holes 161 oppositely disposed at two sidewalls of the stop block 16, and then extend two locking screws 18 respectively into two ends of the through hole 120 of the upper opening of the outside handle 12 to be firmly screwed in the two threaded hole 161 of the stop block 16, by which the two upper openings of the inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12 can be fastened to the glass door 10. The two lower openings of the inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12 can be fastened to the glass door 10 with the same steps. However, such kind of known conventional door handle assembly has the following disadvantages:
1. The inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12 made of metal round tubes with bent configuration only have simple shapes and are hard to make complicated designs in their appearances.
2. The inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12 made of metal round tubes with bent configuration are easy to be deformed under impact and become ugly.
3. The inside handle 11 and the outside handle 12 may be loosened and become unsteady after a period of use.
4. It is troublesome and time-consuming in the alignment of the two threaded holes 161 of the stop block 16 with two ends of the through hole 120 of the outside handle 12 for being screwed with the two locking screws 18.
5. xe2x80x9cPushxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPullxe2x80x9d signs generally attached on both surfaces of the glass door 10 not only influence the beauty of the glass door 10, but also can be easily separated from the glass door 10.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a laminated-glass door handle assembly, particularly to one including a first handle and a second handle both made of laminated glass, oppositely fastened to a glass door at both sides by at least one coupling device, provided with different shapes and colors to meet a whole design of different buildings, and having excellent strength to resist shock and impact.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a laminated-glass door handle assembly including a first handle and a second handle both made of laminated glass and oppositely fastened to a glass door at both sides by at least one coupling device;
the glass door having at least one through hole for being fastened by the coupling device;
the coupling device joining the first handle, the glass door and the second handle together, and including a first socket, a second socket, a first lock screw, a second lock screw, a locating ring, a lock ring, a first washer, a second washer and a connection bolt;
the first socket provided with a first opening disposed at its front end, a first chamber disposed at its rear end and communicating with the first opening, a first through hole disposed at its back wall and communicating with the first chamber, and a plurality of threaded holes arranged on its outer wall and penetrating through the first chamber and each screwed with a set screw;
the second socket provided with a second opening disposed at its front end and having an internal thread formed in an inner wall of the second opening, a second chamber disposed at its rear end and communicating with the second opening, and a second through hole disposed at its back wall and communicating with the second chamber;
the first lock screw disposed in the first chamber and extending through the first through hole for screwing the first socket to the first handle, and the second lock screw disposed in the second chamber and extending through the second through hole for screwing the second socket to the second handle;
the lock ring having a threaded hole formed in its center, a plurality of through holes arranged on its side wall, and an external thread formed on its outer wall for being screwed with the internal thread of the second opening of the second socket;
the locating ring having a through hole in its center and capable of being accommodated in the first opening of the first socket;
the first washer having a central hole and disposed between the first socket and the glass door, and the second washer having a central hole and disposed between the second socket and the glass door; and,
the connection bolt having a body, a head with an inclined wall, and a collar flange formed between the head and the body, the head with the inclined wall capable of being accommodated in the first chamber of the first socket, the body capable of orderly extending through the central hole of the locating ring, the central hole of the first washer, the through hole of the glass door, the central hole of the second washer, and being screwed with the threaded hole of the lock ring.